An Unexpected Love
by chikky
Summary: inside the story sorry.


**Author's note: I do not own Yugioh and this may be a confusing story but it will be good. **

**Summary: Girl finds out new love when she moves into town... Seto/Shizuka**

**Otogi: Duke **

**Honda: Tristan **

**Shizuka: Serenity**

**Jou: Joey**

**Yuugi: Yugi (okie if you didn't know that one)**

**Anzu: Tea**

**An Unexpected Love**

"**Please, listen to my idea Mr.Kaiba… I only ask you to hear it." One of the CEO's employees's begged him.**

"**NO! I will hear none of it… I am the one who comes up with everything around here do you understand?" The tall, brown haired CEO told him.**

"**You know you wouldn't be so agitated if you had a girlfriend or something you know that… like if you were being happy in some way… maybe you'd lighten up on all of us…" The employee blurted out all of a sudden.**

"**WHAT!?!?!?! I wouldn't be able to have a girlfriend… you got to be kidding me!!!" Kaiba responded.**

**"No, I'm not sir!" The employee said leaving the room before he got fired. Later on that evening as Kaiba was leaving the building all he could think about was what that employee said. Thinking to himself, "Should I find a girlfriend? How would I do that? I guess look at random girls and if they are pretty… take an interest in them? Maybe I'll ask Mokuba how he has done it… the fifteen-year-old brat has had like two girlfriends… and I none. I guess I should ask him or maybe try my method. As he is walking out of the building he looks around to see if his way will work. Who's that standing with the "gang" Yuugi and his friends called themselves… she seems new to the group… but she's cute." Kaiba wondered as he sees the "mutt" or otherwise known as Jou run up to the gang…**

"**Sorry I was late!!" Jou exclaimed, "I had to do some extra work at work today." He finished explaining himself.**

"**Hey Otogi… will you get off my sister so I can hug her?" Jou asked his best friend. His friend moved and he hugged his sister. Kaiba is still standing there watching. "Hmmm that girl is a Katsuya, not worth my time." He exclaimed as he got into his limo.**

"**Hey Jou when your done hugging your sister do I get mine?" Honda the tall brown haired boy asked his boyfriend who was a bit shorter then him except blonde haired.**

"**Of course ya do ya knucklehead…" Jou said to his boyfriend who looked totally hot in those tight, black pants.**

"**Jou why are you going to hug Honda?" Shizuka asked her older brother who was still in his work clothes.**

"**Oh, right you don't know but Honda and I are kind of together ya see…" Jou explained to his little sister wearing hip hugging jeans and a tank top.**

"**Jou that's sooooooo cute!!!" Shizuka squealed while Joey went over to give his lover a hug.**

"**Hey Honda… how ya doing?" Jou asked his lover.**

"**Fine, now that I know you made it through another day at that job working as a mechanic." Honda replied.**

"**Aw, come on Honda it's not that bad…"Jou complained lightly kissing Honda on the cheek and lips before walking away. Honda just sort of blushed and walked over to join Yuugi and Anzu while they are talking.**

"**Hey Jou guess what?" Shizuka asked but told her brother at the same time. "I'm here to stay… here in Domino with you, forever." She said smiling like crazy explaining her "Guess what?" **

"**Shizuka that's great!!!" Jou exclaimed jumping up and glomping her. "OMG!!! I'm sooooooo happy!!!" Jou ran around for a few minutes before settling down.**

"**Hmmm, she was extremely beautiful… why does she have to be a Katsuya…?" Seto Kaiba thought to himself. **

"**I wish she wasn't a Katsuya… then I could date her, but I REFUSE to date a Katsuya." Kaiba commanded himself.**

"**Hey, Mokuba!!!" The CEO called up the stairs to his little brother.**

"**Yes, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, running down the stairs to see what his brother wanted.**

"**Tell me your secret for getting girls." The older Kaiba asked his fifteen-year-old little brother. **

"**I just… I don't know tell them I like them and I think they are pretty and then we just hang out, get to know each other and go on a date… a date defiantly a good idea then I ask her out if I like her. Why do you ask nii-sama?" Mokuba answered but yet managed to sneak a question in there. **

"**An employee at work made me think about a few things. A girlfriend was one of those…" Seto responded to his brat of brother, who had black spiky hair, was shorter a while ago but has grown to about Seto's shoulders and had the most violet eyes you could find. **

"**What should I do for the date Mokuba? I mean I really don't know." Seto asked feeling very stupid for having to ask his little brother for help.**

"**I think you should take her some where nice, like to a romantic dinner then to a movie or something. Then invite her back here for a night and get to know her but never, EVER kiss on the first date. Got it?" Mokuba rattled off what he usually does for a date.**

"**Alright Mokuba I'll ask her out okay?" The CEO complied.**

**In the morning the CEO got up and got ready for work trying to find his courage for once in life. Thinking to himself "What should I do? How should I ask?" There were so many questions floating around in his head and he didn't know how to answer them all. The CEO went to work and thought about how he was going to ask her without having it to be in front of a lot of people. Leaving the building later on that evening he sees Serenity with her friends and her brother. "Well, here goes nothing," thought Seto to himself.**

**"Shizuka…" Seto called out to her.**

**"Yes, and who might you be?" Shizuka questioned the new brown-haired boy that stood in front of her.**

**"I am Seto Kaiba… CEO of Kaiba Corp. I have a few questions I would like to ask you, I have been paying very close attention to you for awhile and would like for you to meet me in my office tomorrow if you can," Seto said quickly and walked away.**

**Shizuka walked into Seto Kaiba's office the next day.**

**"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka told the secretary.**

**"Alright, go in I will tell him that you are here, I'm sorry what is your name?" the secretary asked Shizuka.**

**"Shizuka." Shizuka asked.**

**Shizuka walked into Seto's office expecting him to be ready for her… but he wasn't he was on the phone yelling at some person for not having he order in when he wanted it. He sounded quite angry though, Shizuka smiled and sat down waiting for Seto to finish.**

**Looking up from his phone desk and busily writing down stuff, Seto noticed Shizuka was here.**

**"I have to go but I will call you back in about half an hour?" Seto asked the manager of his transports.**

**"Yes, yes I understand…" Seto calmly said "right I'll call you back… yes I will… bye." Seto said clicking the phone down.**

**"Shizuka, so nice of you to drop by my office." Seto said greeting Shizuka.**

**"Yes, well I wanted to know what you wanted so I came by… even against my brothers will." Shizuka said with confidence.**

**"Yes, well… I asked you to come by because I wanted to know more about you… like how old you were and if you were allowed to out on Friday nights with people…that's all." Seto said turning a little to hide his blush.**

**"Well I'm 16 and yes I'm allowed to go on Friday nights…why do you ask Mister Kaiba?" Serenity asked and answered at the same time.**

**Blushing ever so slightly. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner and a movie on Friday." Seto politely said.**

**"I would quite enjoy that, but you have a phone call to make and I must be going." Shizuka stated that it had been close to a half an hour.**

**"Right, I will see you Friday at 5pm… at the park entrance?" Seto asked to confirm a meeting place.**

**"I'll be there… bye now." Shizuka said getting up and leaving the room.**


End file.
